


Seduction and Max Thunderman

by anna050



Category: Max Thunderman - Fandom, The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna050/pseuds/anna050
Summary: I have been waiting years to be with Max Thunderman and nothing will stop me, not even his twin Phoebe. She betrayed me once but not again. I've had a hard life, the only thing that has gotten me through it is Max, and I will not lose him again.





	1. Introduction

Max Thunderman, what a pathetic excuse for a supervillain at least he was mouth watering, panty dropping hot; and I want him bad. After all these years I'm finally going to get him. Years of being beaten hadn't broken me, they made me stronger and the one thing that had gotten me through it was the thought of him. The little boy who had been so nice to me when no one else was. He had helped me when no one else would, not even my best friend, that is until I was taken away.


	2. New School and Mindful Influences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfiction so hang on, and I don't have a beta so the story might be a little bumpy especially the grammar that is my worst subject. Other than that I will try to make more dialogue and chit-chat and less, I don't know what its called, background info? Thanks to that one person that's probably going to read this. A couple more things, there is some sexual content so be prepared people 18 and older only "should" be reading this. Just want to warn people even if your not +18 I'm not going to know and I honestly only care if you like it. And this should have probably gone into the chapter notes not summary, right? Oh well...

  Hiddenville high was not without its' charms, but walking into my new high school I was assaulted with the overrippened scent that was a mixture of sweat and dollar store perfume. Ahh the joys of the stomping grounds of 14-18 year olds, that awkward time between not knowing when one needs a shower and the subtle art of aftershave, knowing when enough is enough.

  Right away my eyes zone in on my target and a smirk forms across my lips. I had come to kill and boy was I ready; bright red lipstick and all black attire save for my dark blue jean jacket. Looking at my reflection in a panel of glass I must say I look good, with the exception of the lipstick I don't have on much makeup, boys don't like it when you are caked in the stuff and I find it highly annoying not only to put on, but when I see other girls where too much. Besides the makeup, I have on my above the knee black boots with six-inch dagger heels, black, extra skinny skinny jeans that shows off my curves ( yes I'm a curvy girl live with it), and a loose black spaghetti strapped shirt with a criss-cross string back.

  As I said I came to kill, with looks that is. A smirk slowly crawled its' way onto my lips as I strutted towards my target, Max Thunderman. Mmm, just looking at him made me want to dash right up to him and kiss the all living hell out of that boy, err sorry man, yes he's definitely a man in my eyes. A shadow crosses over me rudely blocking my way as I blink, Phoebe Thunderman, the girl whom I hated with a passion. Just being next to her made me want to rip out her throat or puke, no definitely rip her throat out, too bad she was Max's twin thats most peoples hard limit in a relationship, yuh can't rip out your boyfriends' sister's throat, even if said sister had betrayed you on the worst day of your life.

  "You must be Allaxandra Baythaleen" Phoebe said with a content little smile. Pathetic, she didn't even recognize me, not that I didn't expect as much with my hair now having grown out several inches below my shoulder and it colored red, even my eyes were different, a light shade of blue now instead of purple.

  "Yeah, but you can call me Ally, most people do, now if you could excuse me I have somewhere else I need to be," anger welled up inside of me reaching a boiling point. How dare she, how dare she talk to me after what she did! Of course she didn't know it was me, but my subconscious didn't know or didn't care about that fact. i had to get out of there before I did something rash, like smash her pretty little head in the wall.

  "Oh, well my name is Phoebe Thunderman and I am your tour guide for today", suddenly Max was there like my knight in shining armor, stepping into view leaning over his sisters' shoulder, eyes twinkling with mischief as he assess me. Yes, I had most certainly made a good choice in outfits this morning.

  "Phoebe, I think I have it from here," he states to his sister before turning his attention back on my, "Hi, I'm Max Thunderman the school president". Phoebe in turn looked pissed at being interrupted.

  "Max, you can't take it from here you are not even on the student greeting committee" she said haughty giving him a frustrated sigh.

  "You mean the greeting committee that you made last night when you heard there was going to be a new student?" He questioned quirking his eyebrow up in defiance. 

  "It's fine Phoebe. It feels so welcome here at school already, thank you. Plus getting a tour of the school from the president of the school himself would be so cool, that's never happened in any of my other schools" I say while giving Phoebe a dazzling smile, quickly I turn to Max cutting off Phoebe's chance at a response, "would you take me to the main office Max, please? I need to get my class schedule before the bell rings" I ask looking into his beautiful brown eyes while tucking my bottom lip into my mouth to nibble on it slightly, it had always worked on him before to get him to do what I want. As I said, my knight in shining armor.

  "Do I know you? I mean, have we met before? I get the odd sense that we have met before now" Max suddenly asks. Good boy, he still remembers me, I think with a smirk. Phoebe's eyes suddenly widden and shift between Max and I.

  "Umm, we can all walk to the main office together right now if you'd like?" On cue an eccentric little blonde runs up to us in a mess panting heavily. "Ally this Cherry, my best friend," Phoebe states, like she can actually have a best friend without stabbing them in the back. Cherry proceeds to babbly about some problem I had caused to her science project this morning, but of course they didn't know that and anyways it was a small problem easily fixable in the time before class. I'm not evil enough to intentionally mess up a persons grade... much. Phoebe continually sneaks glances between Max and I, " Max can you show Ally to the main office? I'll be there as soon as I can, and Max... please behave, ok?" This time it's Max who smirks as Phoebe darts away.

  Turning to Max whose head is following in Phoebe's direction and I whisper gently "What if I don't want you to behave?", his head quickly snaps back to look at me as I walk away. "Coming?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him, grining at seeing him slack-jawed. "We have five minutes till class starts, mind showing me where the main office is before then?" I ask loudly still smiling at his half stunned half amused expression. Oh I really do love him... I mean not love love, definitely not LOVE, more like crazed obsession, I mean I herolized him for almost eleven years. I want him, yes that's it I want him desperately. I brighten up as an idea comes into my head, I can give him a taste of what I have been pining for for years. I'll show him just how much I love, I mean, want him. What I have thought about for years, what helped me through the isolation of my tween years. Slowly I turn to glance at his head as he walks beside me, liking my lips in antensipation, ever so slowly I start projecting my thoughts into his head.

**This scene is in their heads' (Ally and Max) and desplays sextual content... you've been warned.**

_Max grabs me tightly slamming my back into a set of lockers as I pull off his shirt. He yanks of my jacket groaning when he sees my chest bending down to kiss my cleavage. My hands run over his chest moaning at the sensation of the hard defined lines, just as my hands are finding their way down his happy trail he grabs my butt pulling me off the ground. Instinctively my legs go to wrap around his waist as I grind my heat down around his growing bulge, the friction from both our jeans eliciting groans from both of us. Not being able to take it any longer I grab his hair digging my hands into his silky locks before yanking his head level with mine. My blue eyes meet his brown before we crash together in a fit of passion desperately seeking each others kiss, his tongue finally finding mine as he enters my warm mouth chasing after me tasting of man. Retracting from my mouth I whimper following him, but he firmly holds my looking down at me, still wrapped around him and grinding into him like a cat in heat. Capturing my arms he brings them above my head holding them together with one hand while simultaneously using the other to grope my breast underneath my shirt. Suddenly dropping me to my feet, Max turns me around grinding into me from behind making me moan yet again as he sucks on my exposed neck._

**End scene** -To those of you who are wondering, no I do not make mindless slaves, if someone wanted to keep me out of their head they could for the part I can only put thoughts into a person's mind, but I can't make them do anything they don't want to.... at least not yet. *evil chuckle*

My vision clears and the crowds in the hallways come back, even in my dreams I'm not kinky enough to fornicate in public, ew gross. It is significantly less crowded than before, checking my watch I groan making Max whip his head over to look at me, "two minutes until the bell", I say showing him my watch, "we still need to pick up my schedule"... and I need to change my panties. Looking over at Max I notice a bulge in his pants and can't help feeling proud of myself, yes it was definitely worth the ruined panties and lost time. Walking in front of Max as a group of students dart by us I "accidentally" brush against his erection before hearing a sharp intake of his breath. Now into position I "accidentally" drop one of my highlighters, the hallway still being crowded enough for our closeness, I leaned down in front of him my back side brushing against him more firmly causing him to thrust into my bent form. Standing up I put on my most angelic face before turning towards him, "ready?" I ask with a sweet smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes Ally isn't older than Max, she's a couple months younger and you'll get to read/ discover more about her past in a few chapters, every chapter giving more clues into Phoebe's deception that happened when they were all kids. Maybe it will even lead to forgiveness, or you know them killing each other. I'm open to ideas... lol. But spoiler alert as you may have guessed something Phoebe did as a kid led to Ally being abused and held captive for almost a decade... probably, I'm still working out the plot line in my head as I go along. But as they where both kids, can Ally forgive?


	3. Main Office, Pranks, and New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so many idea I want to put into the work I hope you like it. In other news I got my first hit, yay! If your reading this please leave a comment even if its just "I'm here" or something equally as stupid that way I know I'm not insane. I also know that I'm not writing on a popular topic so I probably won't get many hits, but honestly I think Jack Griffo/ Max Thunderman is so hot and I'm not into brother sister twincest. I could only find one work on this site the was F/M non Phoebe/ Max and it wasn't even that romantic so I thought "hey, for your first work why not write about this and get to like your fantasy?" Sorry you probably don't even care... But thank you to my one reader, if you aren't imaginary, I honestly got so excited when I saw I had a hit (yes I have been checking since yesterday) so I love you even if you hated my writing. And I know the work doesn't really line up with the T.V show, it's more just based off of it. Once again sorry for putting this in the chapter summary instead of notes, I keep on forgetting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing but typically hate what I write, to me its a form of release, something I can do to calm my mind and put what I'm thinking into words, usually just a page or two before I get bored and start to second guess everything. I am falling in love with Ally myself, even though right now shes putting up a fake persona and compartmentalizing her trama. Honestly she is what I want myself to be, but don't have to confidence to do. So yah...

    **(LOW MONOTONE VOICE FROM INFOMERCIALS) Last chapter we met Ally a super with a dark past who hates Phoebe and is in love, sorry, she wants Max back badly. Using her conniving abilities she got Max alone and started to seduce him, dun dun DUN,  before heading of to the main office with lover boy.**

We quickly made our way to the main office so as I could get my class schedule. On arrival Max deftly excused himself to the bathroom, making me laugh on the inside, yep I bet you need to use the bathroom Max Thunderman. Inside the plush seating of the main office the lights were more muted than in the hallway making a dark contrast. Slowly blinking I made my way over to the front desk, letting my eyes adjust to the new level of brightness. The stern looking older receptionist glanced up at me from her magazine snarling, "class is about to start! I suggest you get there, now."

  Putting on my most angelic smile I replied "Yes, thank you for reminding me, I'm actually here to get my class schedule because I'm new to the school", I grinned, "oh, and what an adorable brooch, is that a corgi?"

  Looking flustered at my compliment, she replied, "well yes darlin' it is, thank you for noticing, do you have a dog? I have three corgis myself."

  "Yah, I had one but my family had to leave her with an aunt when we moved here", lies, lies, all lies, but she was lapping it up like day time T.V. Movement suddenly caught the side of my eye; time to put the next part of my plan into action, "would you at all mind if I had some of that delicious smelling coffee? I had to stay up late last night to unpack and get up early this morning to get ready. I am quite terribly tired."  **Yes, yes you may have some coffee** , I pushed the thoughts into her head.

   "Oh I don't know dearie, that's the principals personal stash... he can be pretty picky with his things, even I'm not allowed any." Good, everything was going according to plan she just needed a little push. Pulling out a fifty I set it on the desk in front of her.

   "Here, reimbursement for the coffee to help replenish it, and a little extra for... I don't know, maybe something to brighten up your day, you deserve it", slowly her icy exterior was cracking. I wasn't lying this time though; I truly believe that teachers and support staff don't get as much appreciation as they deserve.

  "Oh, ok well just be quick." Score! Turning my back I hurry own to the coffee machine quickly pouring three large cups of coffee before glancing back at the shadow in the doorway, everything was finally falling into place. Hurriedly I finished and pulled out a small white packet out of my jacket, making sure that the shadow could see what I was doing. Pouring the powder into the rest of the coffee left in the pot I turn placing one of the cups of coffee onto the receptionists desk before going back for the other two. 

"Here you deserve some coffee, your job handling teenagers anl day must not be easy", I say smiling at the older lady before picking up my schedule which she had placed in front of me.

"Thank you dear" she replies looking amazed as I walk away. I just made a new ally, good, I think while sipping on my hot coffee. Mmm, this is really good coffee. Simultaneously I had over the last coffee to Max whom had been staring at me from the doorway which I passed through.

Max looking stunned takes the coffee and sips, an expression of bliss crossing over his face, "as school president I am shocked that you would bribe the secretary for the principals special coffee, and even more surprised that she let you have any, she won't let even me near that."

"Smart woman, but why do I get the feeling that if you truly wanted that coffee you would have gotten it long before now?" I say looking at him through the side of my eye before taking another sip of coffee.

"Because you are a smart woman", he replied quoting me, "I am curious though, what did you pour into the coffee pot, nothing illegal I hope."

Laughing I respond, " oh it is definitely illegal, and I'm quite amazed that you saw me pour it in." In fact I was not at all surprised, if I didn't want to be seen I wouldn't be. Max waited for me to continue explaining. "It's just a little concoction I made in my spare time, lets just say it might turn his hair neon green for a week, force him to have uncontrollable flatulence for 48 hours, and cause him to spontaneously curse, not to mention the urges to eat raw onions and sardines. But for legal reasons I can't say I know anything about it." With that I turned away and proceeded to leave Max sputtering behind me trying to catch up. 

The hallway was barren as we shuffled down it but that didn't matter, I could feel Maxs' eyes on my back with and overwhelming pressure as I let out a content sigh. Finally things were going my way, a small smile came on to my face, the first real one in a long time. Turning around I looked at Max. Still walking backwards I asked, "are you going to tell on me?".

"For what?", he inquired.

"I don't know, maybe for spiking the principal's coffee with a highly untested substance?" I replied biting a corner of my lip as he shook his head at me.

"Now why would I do that? It's nice to have another prankster around here, it was starting to get boring. What to know what I think? I think you're anything but boring, and just what this sleepy town needs." He said picking up his speed to be closer to me.

"I'm shocked, the president of the school being a prankstar?" I mocked pretending to be shocked, "however did you get elected?" I continued with a fake southern belle accent for effect before going in for the kill, "you probably had all the girls in the school falling over to vote for you with that handsome face and bad boy attitude". Max stopped short looking a bit shocked.

"You think I'm handsome?" he questioned.

"I think you incredibly handsome, not to mention badass" with that I sent my coffee cup sailing into the nearest trash can before stepping closers to him, almost chest to chest. Leaning forward I wrap my arms around his head, after all these years I'm finally going to kiss him, the real him, not my dreamt up version. I quickly look up into his chocolate brown eyes getting all the conformation I need before closing mine and stretching my neck up an inch, if I'm going to give my first kiss away it has to be on my terms, he has to take it. A long second of worry goes by as I get more nervous, he sees through me, he sees what a horrible disgusting person I am, he knows I'm fake and don't deserve him anymore... not anymore. Awful thoughts float through my head before I feel a pair of silky lips caress my own. Stretching up more trying to deepen the kiss, he roughly grabbed that back of my head digging him fingers into my hair while skillfully opening my mouth merging his tongue with mine. His taste flooded my mouth nearly making me faint with endorphins. Feeling increasing hardness against my hip I lowered my hand to the top of his pants before... going up his shirt. Mmm, I had always imagined what his six pack would feel like. Boy he did not disappoint, he somehow felt both hard and smooth as I trailed my fingers up and down his golden abs eliciting a groan from him, sweet merciful heaven, how did he make that sound sound so good? I would just like to lick those perfect abs I thought before he moved his mouth away from mine causing me to whimper pathetically before I noticed where he was going. Using the hand that was still wrapped around my locks, he yanked my head to the side before dive bombing on my neck. Nipping my ear he took full advantage of my prone state to start sucking on my neck. It was like a direct line to ecstasy causing me to gush out, snapping my eyes wide open, it was a good thing too. Aww fuck, I thought before whipping out of Max's embrace, wilting a little as I did, and staring forward getting caught head first in the oncoming collision. Crap.


End file.
